Nightmare IV: Il non risveglio
Nightmare IV: Il non risveglio (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) è il quarto capitolo della saga horror Nightmare, ideata e diretta da Wes Craven. Il film continua ad incentrasi su degli omicidi nei sogni effettuati dal personaggio Freddy Krueger, come nei precedenti capitoli. Trama La trama si concentra sulla dote di Kristen, già precedentemente notata nel terzo episodio della saga. La ragazza infatti si mostrò capace di trascinare con sé nel proprio sogno altri individui dormienti semplicemente pensandoli. Alla sua morte, dopo aver profetizzato ai suoi amici apparentemente ex-ricoverati la resurrezione di Freddy, passerà il suo potere ad un'altra amica, Alice, completamente estranea ai fatti ma venuta a conoscenza di Krueger. Sfruttando dunque il potere ereditato di Alice, l'omicida mieterà una nuova serie di vittime, appunto tra gli amici della ragazza. A sopravvivere restano soltanto Alice stessa, inizialmente timida ed introversa, che inizia tuttavia ad acquisire grandi determinazione e capacità, acquisendole dai compagni man mano che vengono uccisi, ed un giocatore nella squadra del liceo del quale la protagonista si innamorerà. Entrambi subiranno un violento incidente autostradale, ed il ragazzo è costretto a subire un'anestesia. Finirà così per ritrovarsi Krueger in sogno, ma Alice interverrà e, costringendolo in una chiesa, si scontra all'ultimo sangue con il serial killer. Riuscirà a sopravvivere grazie al consiglio delle stesse bambine morte che intonano la classica filastrocca che accompagna la venuta di Freddy, le quali le consigliano di farlo riflettere in uno specchio; lei, preso alla mano un vetro fa specchiare il mostro, liberando tutte le anime prigioniere e facendogli patire tutto il dolore delle anime che possedeva. Il film termina con l'apparente lieto fine, nel quale la ragazza Alice ed il suo compagno si ritrovano presso una fontana dicendosi che finalmente l'incubo era finito. Nel riflesso dell'acqua appare però la sagoma di Freddy. Produzione Il film costò circa tredici milioni di dollari. Patricia Arquette, che nel film precedente interpretava Kristen, non poté riprendere il suo ruolo in questo film perché, durante le riprese del film, era incinta. Colonna sonora Nel 1988 è stata pubblicata la colonna sonora del film, intitolata A Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, composta da Craig Safan sotto l'etichetta della Varese Sarabande. Tracce # Under the Night Stars - Sea Hags # Standing Over You - Angels From Angel City # Don't Be Afraid of Your Dreams - Go West # Back to the Wall - Divinyls # My Way or the Highway - Jimmy Davis/Junction # Love Kills - Vinnie Vincent Invasion # Therapist - Vigil # Rip Her to Shreds - Blondie # Angel - Love/Hate # Resurrection - Craig Safan I Vinnie Vincent Invasion girarono anche un videoclip per Love Kills con la presenza di alcune scene del film. Incassi Il film incassò ben 49 milioni al botteghino americano. Citazioni e riferimenti * Il nome del locale in cui lavora Alice è "Crave Inn", riferimento al nome del creatore della serie, Wes Craven . * Le due lapidi visibili dietro quelle di Kristen Parker e Roland Kincaid sono di Donald e Nancy Thompson, personaggi presenti in Nightmare - Dal profondo della notte, Nightmare III: I guerrieri del sogno e ''Nightmare nuovo incubo Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale